Staci
Staci, labeled The Blatant Liar is currently a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks. She did not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over, Total Drama World Tour Do Over, or Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Stacisquare.jpg RabidDucks.jpg Biography Staci never stops talking and always has to one-up everyone else with crazy stories about her family. Are any of her stories true, or is she a pathological liar? Her past doesn't reveal why she bothers with all of her crazy stories. One thing is for sure, It's all a ruse for attention. Staci loves attention and wants people to think she's great. Perhaps underneath her wall of ambiguously untruthful family heritage tales and fables lies an insecure girl who's afraid to show the world who she really is.... PFFT. NAH! But instead of being great herself, she might be making up stories to compensate for what she doesn't do. Staci was born into a big family and as one of the middle children, doesn't get a lot of attention. Staci goes out of her way to make up for the attention she never received. Staci hopes to one day be as beloved as the people in her stories. That might never happen because most of her stories can easily be seen as blatant lies. Who knows... maybe one day she'll be as great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great greatgreat great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great ... oh forget it. Nevermind. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Staci arrives unconcsious, thanks to Anne Maria who sprayed her in the face with hairspray to the point of passing out. Staci tends to lie a lot, which annoys her team to the point of voting her off first in Not So Happy Campers Part 2. She roots for Zoey in the finale. She pushes Alejandro around in the TDIDO special and talks to him the whole time, or rather AT him. She does not make it into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Staci is a member of the peanut gallery during Aftermath segments. In the TDADO special, Staci is revealed to have a job sorting canned goods at a grocery store with Robert. She does not get drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Staci did not participate in the game, but she did comment as a member of the peanut gallery in the Total Drama Aftermath show. She gets flung off the S.S. Aftermath in The Aftermath IX. She isn't seen until next season. Total Drama All Stars Do Over Staci returns in Seek And Ye Shall Lie, revealing that she swam to Camp Wawanakwa after falling off the boat last season. She threatened to shut down the next season if she wasn't given the million dollars. She kidnaps various contestants, such as Harold, Mal, Jo, Bridgette, Leshawna and even Chris. She was taken down by Robert and Duncan, and was hired by Chris to help make challenge ideas for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Staci has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, Dj, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Sierra, Blaineley and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Staci has yet to outrank Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Lightning and Cameron. *Of the first generation of original characters, Staci has yet to outrank Abigail, Vanessa, Shin, Will, Felicity and Charlotte. *She has not competed against any other generation of contestants. Gallery Staciguesture.png Trivia *Staci is one of seven, first generation, TDDO competitors to never make the merge. **The others are Tyler, Sam, Cameron, Ezekiel, Blaineley and Dakota Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Rabid Ducks